Shine
by Practical Cannibalism
Summary: KandaxTyki, sequel to 'Better Already', but can stand alone. Tyki knows Kanda best. On Hiatus.
1. Sun and Moon

a/n: So here's something after awhile. I was thinking about this idea as I was falling asleep in a hot car outside of the grocery store, so lulz, it's not exactly as well planned out as usual. This fic can stand alone, but it's really a sequel to 'Better Already', which might explain some stuff... or a lot of stuff, maybe D:

Disclaimer: I don't owns them O:

The smell of wet foliage hung heavy in the air as Kanda stood in the middle of a small clearing; tall, shadowy trees lurked to either side, but his vision was focused completely on a figure not twenty feet away from him.

Tyki Mikk reclined in the soft, sweet grass, eyes half lidded, staring up into the night sky. It was a bit past midnight and it had rained much earlier in the day, but now the clouds had been set askew and the moon and stars peeked through their long, curling fingers.

He had felt the exorcist from a mile away and wondered why the boy would not make a move towards him now.

Kanda's fist tightened at his side and his eyes narrowed; he wanted to attack this man who was not really a man, but a beast in disguise- yet could not bring himself to do it.

The wind blew, chilly and damp and brought with it a parade of dead leaves to swirl around his feet.

"Well, don't just stand there," Tyki sighed in that smooth and polished voice, rolling his eyes back to stare up at the pale exorcist, "come and sit with me."

Kanda shuddered at the sound- wanted to look away from those bright, dazzling irises, but they captured him and dragged him forward.

He sat beside the Noah, close enough that their bodies we're touching. Tyki grinned and reached a dark hand to fool with the ends of the exorcist's inky bangs.

"Why are you here?" he asked softly, smirking inwardly as the boy averted his gaze, tense and unsure and he would not answer. Tyki gave a purr of a laugh and sat up, draping himself around the exorcist, breathing in the scent of that sable hair; lilies in the rain. "You're not nearly as confident as the night at the bridge."

And that struck a chord. Eyes like the depths of the sea turned to him, roilling with rage but also something else...

Kanda's lips collided with his own and their bodies tumbled into the grass. He crushed the exorcist to him as the boy ran his hands over cool, white cloth and hot, cinnamon shoulders. He bit down as Kanda moved to catch his breath, and the exorcist's mouth escaped to the air bloody and bruised.

Kanda's hands clenched in the grass as he leaned over the Noah, his eyes dark and pained.

"I hate you." he whispered, "_I hate you_."

And how lovely those words were to the Noah's ears.

Kanda fell against him, leaning his head into the curve of Tyki's neck. The Noah wrapped him tightly in his arms and laughed, chuckling into that black, silken hair. Kanda tightened his eyes and listened to the sound reverberating in the Noah's throat and in the air that it tainted as it touched it.

He had come looking for the Noah, but he didn't know why. He refused to give the feeling any thought for fear of what he might find, though that realization echoed only in the very back of his mind and he smothered it before it could go any further.

"It is because you are the moon," Tyki mumbled hotly in his ear, strikingly answering Kanda's questions as though he could read the exorcist's mind.

"What did you say?" his eyes opened with surprise, but the Noah could not see, hands gripping at the bared skin of Tyki's chest.

"I said- _you_ are the moon, and _I_ am the sun. You can not live without me."

"That's terribly egotistical of you." Kanda answered, making sure his voice was bland and emotionless.

Tyki smirked and turned both of them over in the grass, his hand caressing the exorcist's snowy neck.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, nuzzling Kanda's face, "Don't I make you shine?" and those golden eyes glowed with passion and mockery as a warm, dark hand began undoing the buttons to Kanda's coat.

The exorcist could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment, fear knotting itself in his stomach.

Because the answer was so obvious.


	2. You need me, too

A/n: A spur of the moment sort of thing. Kanda's feelings towards Tyki. A different style for me this time around, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same. It's been awhile since an update, so I just thought, why not?

Your hair looks so black against the pale crème of that button-up shirt. It's gotten so long since the last time I saw you. I can tell by the way you wear it, always tied back, that you hate it.

I hate it too.

In this moment, your back is turned as you stare out the window to the street below. It's busy outside, and hot, even though it's only just spring.

The street lights reflect from below and light up the front of you, making all sorts of shadows move in the creases of your clothes.

Your arms are crossed. You're so relaxed, just staring out that window into the night. I wonder why I'm here. With you. Again.

Lavi knows now, by the way. I don't know how he knows, but he knows.

It must have been that shirt you gave me. How it was just a bit too big, how it smelled like you…

He stood beside me before I left. Stood beside me as I weighed my decision of coming to see you.

"Just go, Yuu." And he nudged me in that too-friendly way of his. "Just go, I'll cover for you."

Like I need his approval or something. I should've punched him in the face, for using my name like that, with his sly little grin.

But I did go. And now I'm here. With you. Again. And I just can't help it.

"Tyki," I say, like I have something to say, which I don't, but I don't want it to be so silent anymore.

You half turn a bit, your golden eye hidden by those long, black, curls. Your face seems a little troubled, or stressed, and I don't know if it's because I'm here or if there's something else.

You give one of your old grins, smooth and predatory as usual, and it puts an ache in my chest.  
"You said my name." You murmur back, pleased.

"So what? I've said your name before haven't I?" I'm playing agitated, but I'm not, even though I should be. Is it really the first time I've said your name? I can't remember.

You turn to me completely now, and your shirt is undone a little. I can see your collarbones in the half-darkness of your apartment, and the silky line of your neck. Not that it's anything I haven't seen before…

Well.

"Why come to visit me, my dear?" You grin, and the way you say that seems so patronizing. Your eyes are glittering and now I can see your playing a game. But you should know that I don't like games very much.

"I have no reason." I say blankly, and it's the truth. Mostly the truth.

I just wanted to see you. I just wanted to hear your voice. I just wanted to know what it meant to feel… alive again. But those are things that I can't say. Because you are you and I am me, and I'll be damned before you hear me uttering sweet nothings in your ear Tyki Mikk.

"Fine." You say, always so suave, so elegant. You come and sidle up to the table that I'm sitting at, leaning right beside my chair. I can smell your cologne. It's expensive and hard to describe, as all your tastes are.

"Fine." I answer back flatly. I'm not looking at you now, just down at the tabletop. It's probably rosewood, I think, polished and clean.

It's spicy and dark. Your cologne I mean. Any time I smell something even vaguely similar, I instantly think of you.

You run your hand over the back of my chair, letting it linger there, close to my shoulder. I wish you would just reach out and touch me.

But I know that you won't. And that feeling is only enforced as you sigh in mock melancholy and move away, back across the room, turned away once again.

You want it to be _me_ this time. You want me to give myself up.

In the past I was always angry with you. Angry for making me betray my friends, angry for making me feel this way. Angry for making me feel _human_, the one aspect of myself I've always tried to deny.

But this time, I'm not angry at you. I'm not angry at all.

I wish you would make me feel angry. Because being angry would be a much more accepted response than this lingering hunger that I have for you.

I tried being angry. I did. Really. But I think all the anger I had towards you left.

You said I needed you.

I say you need me too.

"Dammit!" I spit out, gripping the edge of your fancy, posh table and rising slowly. I bet you're smirking at me right now.

I'm just antsy. Antsy, and… embarrassed. You know I'm a prideful person, don't think this is going to come out easy.

I turn towards you and your back is still turned. You're acting like the paintings on your walls are mesmerizing.

I stalk over to you and grip your arm. It's too rough at first, like I'm going to throw you away from me. I soften it, slowly, till it's more like a caress.

"Why do you make me do this?" I say to you plaintively, your shirt feels so nice beneath my finger tips.

"I'm not making you do a thing." I can tell your smiling, but you still won't turn around.

"Tyki," I,

I,

Won't you?..

Just…?

I won't say a damn thing to you, I swear it!

I twist you around in my arms, glaring at you. I'm trying to be gentle, not that that's ever been an issue between us, but I want you to know I'm trying.

I want you to know- that I care.

I slide my hands behind your neck and bring your lips to mine and your so willing to oblige.

You purr in your throat as I break away to catch my breath. Your eyes are half-lidded, staring at me, how is it? Lustily? I hate to say it, but in this moment, I feel the same.

Your hands are on me now, and I think if you weren't supporting me I might melt into the floor.

I growl at you, for making me feel so weak, but you smother away my protests with your soft, scented hands. You chuckle into my neck as we move away from the windows, and I sigh into your hair.

It's starting to get too hot in here.

I'm thankful that you mercifully freed me from my shirt.

Tyki Mikk, I say you need me.

I can see it in the heady way you look at me, the desire that smolders just beneath the surface.

You're like a dark prince, I think, as you lean over me, the deep blue sheets crinkling around us.

But if you ever call me your princess, I'll cut out your eyes and shove them down your throat.

I'm not joking either.

I hate games. And I hate jokes.

I used to say that I hated you, too.

But now?

Well, whatever.

I can't really-

Think much-

Right-

Now…


	3. Dishes

The soft, ghostly fingers of dawn stretched through the curtained window on the other side of the room. The sounds of the city, cars passing, people hurrying by, echo up from the street and come with muffled intrusion to Tyki's ears.

He blinks lazily, lying in the soft sheets. It's much too early to be awake.

Tyki gives a heavy breath, nuzzling the top of Kanda's head. The boy is still fast asleep, head resting in the crook of Tyki's neck. Even in unconsciousness a frown lingers on his pale lips. He might have been annoyed at first, but right now, Tyki doesn't mind the view.

Silky white cloth swathes Kanda's shoulders and Tyki notices that it's his own shirt Kanda is wearing, not the exorcists. He grins softly, pleased at the sight.

Tyki felt good. And while putting up with the all the black haired boy's melodrama could be tiring, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be much of a problem anymore.

He raised a dark, cinnamon hand, pushing inky strands out of Kanda's face and off his neck, caressing the skin beneath.

This boy had eased his pain, had taken away his uncertainty of the events of the recent past. The sight of him, the sound of his voice, it warmed his human heart.

Affection wasn't something Tyki was unfamiliar with, but it was certainly rare to find it. His lifestyle wasn't exactly a safe or stable one, and any prospective lovers usually ended up dead.

Kanda could handle himself though. Kanda could also handle Tyki, in more than one way… The thought brought a purr of satisfaction of the Noah's throat as he held the exorcist tighter, tracing the line of his thigh with a dark finger.

He only hoped that they would never have to face each other in a true battle. Tyki was unsure what he would do. He could hurt Kanda. He could hurt Kanda a lot, and enjoy every minute of it. But Tyki would never kill Kanda.

Tyki sighed, pushing those thoughts out of mind for now. Right now was a moment of rest, the play after a long, long work.

Sheryl's words suddenly wormed their way into Tyki's head; _Tyki, you should get married!_

The Noah inwardly cringed at the sound of his brother's voice, even if it was simply imagined. What worthless advice, but…

Tyki looked down at Kanda's face, gray and statue like in the pale light. The boy's beauty was surreal, the opposite of everything Tyki was.

Tyki smiled, a playful thought working its way to his mouth.

"Kanda," he whispered softly in the exorcist's ear, "if you were a woman, I'd marry you."

He received a single twitch of a dark brow. So the boy had been awake all this time? Tyki was sure a scalding remark was on the way.

"Fine, but only if you cook. I don't do dishes either." A smug smirk spread across the boy's face followed by a soft chuckle.

Tyki blinked in disbelief for a moment, and then leaned down and bit Kanda's ear.

Tyki hated doing dishes.


End file.
